HeartBeat
by tinany.cohen
Summary: Skye is upset after what Coulson told her about her past and didn't came out from her bunk for three days. Everyone is worried especially FitzSimmons and Ward as they had no idea what was wrong. SkyeWard. Written after watching the 1x12 promo "Seeds"


**Soooo This is my first story here. I wrote it right after I saw the 1x12 promo. Seeing Skye cry broke my heart and immediately start to imagine what was the terrible truth. Then I saw the episode and even if it didn't go how I imagined, I loved it. Made me love Skye even more and that tiny smile on Wards face when he looks at her in the end?! OMG loved it! I ship them so hard, I can't even.. Okay I leave you to the story ;) let me know what you guys think! And please forgive me if there're mistakes! English is not my first language.. So feel free to correct me if there're mistakes!  
El.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D or any of the characters.**

**HeartBeat**

Skye didn't came out from her bunk for three days unless for going to the restroom. She barely touched the food they would put in front her door, and the others were seriously getting worried.  
The team actually took turns to go and knock on her door to try talking to her but she'd never answer. Simmons was the one who tried harder and even her usual good mood was beginning to fade away as she was really getting worried for her friend.  
Coulson knew that she wanted to stay alone so decided to give her the space she needed. Melinda didn't speak to him since the day he told Skye. She wanted to protect her and the Team, but Coulson knew that she deserved to know the truth.  
But Fitzsimmons and Ward didn't have any idea of what was the thing upsetting her, Coulson would only say that was something from her past.  
They knew it'd be probably about her parents but they didn't know what to do. The only thing they wanted was to see a smile on her face and given the situation they would be happy even if they could see her typing incomprehensible codes on a computer. They only wanted to see her being okay.

It was two o'clock in the morning and Ward was sitting on a chair in the kitchen. He couldn't sleep so he tried to read something while eating a sandwich he just made, but soon enough he realised he couldn't even do that because all his thoughts, some way or another, would focus only on Skye. How could he help her? He knew she was suffering a lot, that was pretty much clear but the worst thing was that no one seemed to know how to cheer her up a bit. Well, it'd be great even if they could take her out of the bunk for a start. He thought with a sigh.  
He was just thinking that when she actually came in.  
They stared at each other for what seemed forever. She'd been crying a lot assuming from her puffy reddish eyes and he couldn't help but try to repress the urge to pull her into his arms and reassure her that'll get better, that he was there for her. But he couldn't do that, not now, not with their current relationship so he simply pushed the plate with the sandwich towards her, after catching her eye. He'd bet she's starving.  
"I made it just for you" He lied trying to not make her go back to the bunker.  
Skye looked at him for a little while and then sighed. She really was starving, and that sandwich looked delicious. She couldn't resist, so she sat on the chair in front of Wards, with the table separating them and started eating, but didn't say a word.  
"I knew it. You couldn't just not eat something at all so I figured that you'd probably eat at night when everyone's asleep. So I waited here." He continued wiggling his eyebrows in the end. He knew he probably looked ridiculous but he didn't care.  
A tiny smile escaped from her lips. She'd never seen Ward like this. And even if he looked like an idiot with all that wiggling thing, she actually thought there was something cute about him obviously trying really hard to cheer her up. And for truth sake she really missed him. She wanted to be comforted and the only person she would accept was him even if in the past three days she kept convincing herself otherwise.  
"Well, what can I say.. You caught me" she said with another smile.  
He couldn't believe it. He actually did it! He made her talk and even smile! He never felt this happy for something like he was feeling in that moment, for a long time.  
"Phew, glad you came in 'cause otherwise I would've to eat that, and I'm.. Uhm.. trying to be in shape!" Okay. This was getting incredibly awkward. He was not good at this. Trying to be funny? Not his thing. Missions and Punches. Those were his things.  
She simply looked at him.  
"Was this your sandwich?"  
"No! I told you I made-"  
"Ward."  
"Yeah, maybe.."  
She nodded and tried hard to not burst in giggles. He looked like little child just been scolded by his mother. This whole situations was hilarious, if only Fitzsimmons were here to share this sight with her, they could go on months laughing about his expression.  
"Then, I'll make you another" she finally said pulling herself together.  
"No need. I'm really not hungry. I just couldn't sleep.. That's all"  
"Why?" she asked taking another bite of Wards sandwich.  
"Thinking about.. This, uhm.. situation.. You know I have to admit it gets a little boring here when there's no you being the pain in the ass that you always are"  
Skyes eyed widened in disbelief and stopped chewing. Did she just heard right?  
"Woah, Did something happened while I was in my bunker? 'cause you actually seem like a real human being, I'm scared.. What should I do?"  
"Ha-ha." he just answered. He was too busy to not make her notice how happy he was seeing her retuning her normal self.  
She ate the last piece of sandwich and went silence for a bit.  
"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have behaved like that. I mean, I let my personal life take over..uhm, so yeah.. I'm sorry"  
She really was. For everything she caused. If Ward looked like this after her three days long silence, she couldn't imagine how she made the others feel.  
But Ward just shrugged. "Here I'm saying it and I'm denying it. Can happen sometimes, even to the best agents and you're not one yet, so.. But you can make up by taking extra training" He said getting up.  
Skye rolled her eyes and stood up too, placing the plate in the sink.  
"I should probably go to sleep now" he said suppressing a yawn.  
She turned so that she was facing him. "Uhm..yeah. But, uhm" she scratched the back of her head embarrassed, she didn't know how to ask it.  
"Skye?"  
"Could you, I mean if you want to, uhm.. I'm having nightmares." she said as if that explained everything.  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that, but what do you want me to do?" he asked slowly. Now it was his turn to suppress a smile, seeing her like this.  
"I want you to sleep with me, I think it would help me somehow... I don't know why but.. Uhm just forget I ask, this is soo weird.."  
He didn't answer.  
She sighed heavily. "it's fine. Don't worry. I'll manag-"  
"Okay." She looked up at him and he stared back looking really serious.  
"What?" She asked, just to be sure.  
"I'll sleep with you tonight."  
She sighed again. "You don't have to, if you don't want to.. You know, it's not like I'm a little girl it's just.." She was regretting for asking him, she made a fool of herself.  
"It's fine Skye. I want to. Actually I think it's a great idea" he regretted the last word as soon as they went out of his mouth, but he couldn't help it. That was the first thing he thought as soon as he saw her enter in the kitchen. He just wanted to hold her and make it all right.  
She grinned "Oh really?" but she stopped as soon as she saw his expression. Still serious.  
He moved, stepping closer to her and taking her hand he lead them to her bunk "What side you want?"  
"Window one" she immediately answered. And went under the blankets waiting him to do the same as soon as he closed the door.  
When she felt his leg brushing hers she completely froze, maybe not such a good idea..  
"you can relax, you know? It's not like I'm going to make any moves.. I promise" he sounded like he was smirking. She looked at him in disbelief.  
"Woah I have to wrote it down on my diary Dear diary, today is a historical day, Ward tried to make jokes and actually smirked!"  
"Do you even keep a diary?"  
"Maybe.. but that's not the point!"  
"Right, I'm not a robot, that's the point.. Is that so surprising?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.  
"Of course! There're days when I actually thought to throw you some water to see if you'd flicker and make sparks like an actual robot.." She answered wide eyed.  
"You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding"  
"Yeah, I just made it up" she laughed "but to answer your question.. I'm joking, I know you keep your feelings wrapped in a box inside you, so it's easier to get the job done, isn't it?" she turned on her side so she could face him.  
"Yeah.. Basically that's how I do it bit every agent have different ways to.. keep going whatever they have to do" He moved and now their legs were touching but neither of them pulled back.  
"I did a lot of thinking these three days.. And realised that I wouldn't be a good agent.. I let my problems shut everything out and if something like this happens again when I'm an actual agent and there would be people counting on me, how can I do this? I would let them down, again, like a did with you guys.. I.." she breathed heavily trying to control the tears that were slowly streaming down and wetting the pillow.  
He pulled her in his arms. "That's what training is for Skye. And believe me when I say that agents are not machines but actual human beings who feel and care.. It's not easy sometimes, but most of the time we can control it, it's something that you learn with time.. You just begun the training and what you discovered must have been something really terrible because i know you wouldn't act like this if it wasn't.. I know you enough to state that."  
She couldn't believe she was in his arms and that he was reassuring her the way he was. But she didn't want to ruin the moment so she remained silent and clenched his shirt and pushed her closer to him so that she had her ear on his chest, and could listen to his heartbeat. His heart was pounding a little faster than usual so she looked up to him raising her eyebrows but he didn't answered to her silent question, he just stared down her face, to her lips. And then she kissed her. Tenderly and slowly, she immediately answered to the kiss without a second thought and when they parted she whispered "Thank you" opening her eyes and found him smiling again "Not for the kiss, you dumbass! I meant for the things you said.."  
"Well you're welcome.." He answered still smiling like an idiot.  
"What have I done? I just killed Agent Robot Ward!"  
"Seriously? That wasn't even funny.." he said with a sober look.  
"It's your fault, I can't think when you're too close!"  
"Says the one who asked me to sleep with her and then snuggled closer to me" the smile back in his features. But this time Skye didn't argue, there was something in this smile, was more tender like he was genuinely happy.  
"Just shut up and let me sleep." She then answered snuggling closer to him.

"Goodnight Skye"

"Goodnight Grant"

The end.

**So this is it. ****Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
